Baby Love
by Jazmin.Salazar
Summary: AU. Sirius never died. Lily and James are brought back to life. Someone close to Hermione dies and she now is left with a baby. Who should help her but Harry?And everything isn't what it seems? First two chapters by PhoenixBlaze8.My version of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm BlackDemonAngel and I'm taking over this story for the wonderful PhoenixBlaze8 for letting me take over. First I'm going to post the two chapters of her. SO all credit goes to PhoenixBlaze8. The idea is also her. Oh and I don't own harry potter nor the plot so. Keep read!

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Two girls were walking in the park minding their own business as the talked. They had no idea that they were being watched. They had no clue that what was about to happen to them, and it was going to change everything. The girl on the right was named Jessica Granger. She was 5'8 with straight blond hair that fell to her mid-back. She also had crystal blue eyes that could look right through you. She was wearing tight black hip hugging jeans, a red tank-top that had the words 'Rebel With A Cause' on it in white, and black Sketchers. The girl on the left was Hermione Granger. She was also 5'8, but had chestnut brown hair that fell in waves to her mid-back. She has chocolate colored eyes that had a hint of gold in them. She had on some blue hip huggers and a white cami top. With this ensemble she was wearing white and blue sketchers. They decided to take a short cut through the grove of trees to Hermione's house. They didn't know, at the time that this would be a huge mistake. They shouldn't have stayed out in the open.

"Well look at what we have here. It's the mudblood and a muggle, how sweet." A sickly voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Hermione demanded as she reached for her wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mudblood," a silky voice replied.

"Oh really" Hermione asks as she realized that her wand wasn't in her pocket like it usually was.Slightly panicking she begins to look for her wand. Her cousin was obviously confused and kept looking around.

"Hermione what's going on?" She asked confused.

"I can't find it." She says stricken. Looking up at her cousin she yells, "JESS RUN NOW!"

Her cousin tries to do just that, with Hermione right behind her. However they didn't get far before they are surrounded.

"Mione what do we do? Who are these people?" She inquired frightened.

"They're deatheaters Jess. They're the people I told you about."

"Aww!. You've talked about us? I'm flattered. Poor baby it's too bad its probably gonna be the last thing you do." The sickly voice said evilly.

"Bugger off Bellatrix." Hermione hissed

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yells pointing her wand at Hermione

Hermione falls to the ground screaming in agony. Jessica looks on in fear. She doesn't know what to do. She knew that she has to stop them somehow but wasn't sure how to. She looks at the cloaked figure in anger and disgust.

"Leave her alone!" She screams as she begins to run toward the woman.

"I don't think so" the silky voice says. Pointing his wand he calmly says, "Crucio."

Jessica falls to the ground screaming in intense pain. She couldn't think at all. To her it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her at once. Hermione lay panting on the ground. She could hear her cousin screaming, but was powerless to do anything. She tried sitting up as her body protested in agony. She bit down on her lip to avoid screaming aloud.

"Leave her alone Lucius! She has nothing to do with this!" She screams at them angrily

Lucius released the spell and Jess lay their panting on the ground. She was only five feet away from Hermione. As she looked at her cousin she remembered something. At the end of term Harry had given her a ring and told her to wear it always and that if she needed to get away all she had to do was rub the jewel and say, "_Sanctuary_." She knew that she couldn't leave her cousin there. She looked to her side and saw her purse open next to her. With relief she spotted her wand lying partly out. Reaching out she grabbed her purse and realized that she only had one try to get this done. Pulling it out, she quickly pointed it at Jessica.

"Accio Jessica!" She called.

Jessica came flying toward her and she heard Lucius yell for the others to stop them. She quickly rubbed her ring and said "Sanctuary." With a pull she and her cousin disappeared from the area just as a bunch on spells hit the spot they were just in. They roughly landed on the floor to someone's house. Briefly looking around she noticed she was in Grimmauld Place. She didn't realize that she had just interrupted an Order meeting. Two identical red heads stood up first upon recognizing the person.

"Hermione!" they yell together. Rushing over to her they lightly lifted her cousin off of her and placed her on the ground.

"Are you okay?" One asked who she assumed was Fred.

"What happened?" The other wanted to know.

"Deatheaters attacked us in the park, Jessie!?" She yelled trying to get up and beginning to panic.

"Hermione calm down she's right next to you." They say softly.

"You have to help her," She says desperately trying to get up.

"We will Ms. Granger, but first you need to tell us what happened. Madame Pomfrey has been called and she's is on her way." Albus Dumbledore reassures her "now what happened?".

"We'll we were walking in a park and decided to take a shortcut through a grove of trees. We were attacked there. I couldn't find my wand. Usually I would have it in my pocket but it wasn't. It ended up being in my purse. I told Jess to run. I was right behind her but they surrounded us. Bellatrix started taunting us and I told them to leave her out of it. They cast the C..Cruciatus on me. I heard Jess scream for them to leave me alone. I think she tried to attack her but Lucius cast the s..spell on her. The curse was taken off of me. As I was sitting up I saw my wand sticking out of my purse. Luckily I remembered the portkey that Harry gave me. After accioing her to me I activated the portkey and here we are. Now you have got to help her, please." She says pleading as tears made their way down her face.

"We will Hermione. Now who is she?" Sirius asks her

"She's my cousin," She says looking at her sadly.

"I'm gonna get Harry," someone who sounded like Remus says.

The fireplace burst into life as the Hogwarts mediwitch stepped through. She quickly assessed the situation before walking over to the two girls laying on the ground. Laying her medical bag down she waved her wand over both to find out the diagnosis. Noticing the blonde girl (Jessica) was the most injured she decided she would be first.

"Ms. Granger I am shocked to find out it was you in the attack. When Albus flooed me I thought that I would be seeing young Mr. Potter not you. Can you tell me how long you and this young woman were under the Cruciatus?" She asked politely while handing her a potion to take away the effects of the curse.

"I was under about two or three minutes I think. I'm not entirely positive on that. All I felt was agonizing pain. It could have been only a minute or a few seconds I don't really know. I think she was under for two minutes. But she's a muggle wouldn't it be worse for her. Also when she was younger she had an irregular heart beat. Will she be okay?" She inquired anxiously

"I don't know Hermione. I can't give her potions. You know they have no affect on muggles." She runs her wand over the girl again to notice her heart was beginning to slow down. Looking stricken she immediately began casting spells to try to at least save the girl. She knew that Hermione was watching her every move. The girl groaned slightly as she briefly returned to consciousness.

"Mione?" She asks while looking at her.

"I'm right here Jess. Y..you'll be okay." She says and grabs her right hand as she crawled over to be right next to her cousin . She hoped with all her heart that what she said was actually gonna be the outcome but knew her cousin's chances of survival were very slim.

"It's okay Mione. I know I'm dying. I'll be with my parents and Jordan now. Just know that I love you and Aunt Jane and Uncle Dan. Take care of Kaitlyn for me." She says weakly before her eyes close shut

"No. NO NO!" She screamed. "You can't die Jess, JESS! I.. I need you! KAITLYN NEEDS YOU! I love you! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed hysterically while pulling her body closer to hers.

No one knew how to react. Hermione was grieving after all she just lost her cousin. It was only natural for her to be distraught. Harry walked into the room to hear Hermione screaming for her cousin to come back. Harry looked at the twins who had grief stricken looks on their faces. Walking over to them he figured they could tell him what happened. After being filled in he walked over to Hermione. Bending down next to her he tried to talk to her.

"Hermione…. sweetie come on. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. You'll see her again one day." He says softly

"NO NO!" She says firmly while shaking her head and hugging her cousins body closer.

"Hermione she's gone. You can't do anything." He says softly

"SHE'S NOT DEAD. Can't You UNDERSTAND THAT?!" She yelled at him as the tears continued.

"Yes she is. You may not like it but she is." he says simply

"It's all my fault. It mine how could-" she says guiltily not excepting the fact.

"No it's not." he says firmly

"YES IT IS! BECAUSE SHE'S RELATED TO ME AND BECAUSE WAS WITH ME SHE DIED!" She yelled loudly making other cringe at the sound of it.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! IT'S NO ONE'S FAULT BUT VOLDEMORT AND HIS STUPID FOLLOWERS! DON'T BLAME YOURSELF! Is that understood?" He asks softly at the end as he pulled her cousins body away from her into his arms.

Albus thought that that would be a proper time to remove the body from sight. Casting the levitation charm on the body he began walking for the door. Hermione noticing that her cousin wasn't next to her quickly stood up and slightly stumbling. Harry followed her and managed to grab her around the waist from behind before she could take a step.

"JESSIE!" She screamed hysterically. "LET ME GO I HAVE TO BE WITH HER! JESSIE!" She screams hysterically. "HARRY LET ME GO! JESSIEEE!" She cries desperately. "JESSSSIE!" She screamed loudly as she struggled in Harry's arms.

Hermione continues to struggle against Harry but he refused to let her go. He pulled her close up against his chest and just held her. He tried to ignore her pleads and screams and her struggles. He knew that what he was doing was for the best even though he felt awful for doing this to her. As soon as the body was removed from her sight she practically collapsed in a tearful fit. All she wanted to do was be with her cousin. The overwhelming grief and guilt swept over her and there was nothing she could do but cry. So that's what she did. Harry had lowered them both down to the floor and let her weep. Soon the day's events and all the crying left her exhausted and she fell asleep in his arms. Lightly he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the couch. Placing her down on the couch and sitting next to her he put her head in his lap and began running his hand through her hair in a soothing manner. He didn't say a word to the others gathered which they weren't entirely sure if it was a good or bad thing yet.

"Um…Harry?" Ron asked from the doorway.

Hermione's screaming had attracted Ron, Ginny, Draco, Luna and Lavender to come check out what the commotion was. They walked in while Hermione was crying on the floor. They stood in the doorway unsure of what they can do to help. They knew the best person to help her was already there. Besides Ron knew he wasn't that good when it came to comforting distraught girls. Harry looked up at his friend after being addressed.

"Yes Ron?" he replies in an even voice

"What happened? Is Hermione alright?" he questions uncertainly.

"No, she's not alright Ron. But hopefully in time she will be. She just witnessed her cousin being tortured which just resulted in her cousin's death."

Ron and the other three teens look at him in surprise. They weren't sure how to respond to that. The one thing they knew for sure was the fact that she was gonna need them now more than ever. Just as had in the beginning of the summer after the event of the Tri-wizard tournament.

"Merlin, that's awful." Ginny says sadly.

"She must feel awful. Where's her family? Are they okay?" Lavender asks worriedly

"Her family? Oh, no, her family. We have to go get them. They could be in danger. If the Deatheaters caught Hermione and her cousin in a park near her house then her family could be in danger as well. Besides they're muggles. They don't have a chance against magic." Harry says beginning to get panicked as images of what could happen flew through his mind.

"Harry calm down. I'll go get them, with Albus' permission of course." Sirius offers. Trying to calm him down. Harry was worse than Hermione when it came to temper.

"I'll go too." Tonks offers.

"I better go with them." Remus adds

"Alright you three may go, but be safe children." Albus tells said

The three of them began putting on their jackets. With their wands in their pockets, at easy access they headed toward the door. As they opened their door and was about to exit Harry's voice carried over to them.

"Be fast, but be careful you guys. I can't lose you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks. Here the second chapter. Again I don't own anything.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

They apparated to an alley close to Hermione's house. With their hoods drawn up covering their faces and their wands hidden in their sleeves they headed toward her house. As a precaution they tried to keep to the shadows. However, no one was out that they could see except for a few stray cats. Quickly they found her house and were glad to see that there was a light still on . Walking up to the door Sirius knocked two times. They didn't have to wait long though because soon after knocking they heard footsteps headed to the door.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. We're here about Hermione." Sirius replies back.

The door was quickly pulled open and they were met by a man around forty with dark brown hair that had flecks of gray in it. He immediately motions them inside.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What about Jessie?" he rambles quickly

"Mr. Granger please calm down. Now where is your wife? Is she around?" Remus asked, taking a hold of the situation.

"Yes she's upstairs in the nursery. We can go up there or I could go get her if you want."

"It will probably be easier if we went upstairs. It's closer to the bedrooms I would imagine." Remus answers him.

"Alright follow me. Oh by the way my name is Dan." He says before turning toward the stairs and walking up them.

At the top he takes a left and enters the second door on the right. The others followed him silently. They had a tacit agreement that the Granger's wouldn't be told anything there. They thought it would be better if they were told back at Grimmauld. Before they reached the room that Dan had just entered they heard a woman's voice.

"Dan? Who was at the door?"

"It was Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. They were here about Hermione."

"Is she okay? What about Jessie?" the woman asks hurriedly.

"I don't know Jane. They wouldn't say anything. They wanted to talk to us together." He says trying to calm her and keep his own worries from surfacing.

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks appeared at the doorway and they couldn't help but look around. They saw a room painted pink with small hearts around the room. Of course there was baby things scattered around the room as well. In the woman's arms, who they now knew was named Jane, was a small pink bundle. Jane was sitting in a rocking chair lightly moving back and forth in a soothing manner. Both Granger's looked over at them as they stood in the doorway.

"Please come in. But do try to keep your voices down. I'm just getting her to fall asleep. I'm Jane by the way." She says with a small smile toward them.

"Well good evening Jane and Dan. We're sorry for showing up unannounced. As we told Dan downstairs we're here about Hermione. You see she showed up at Sirius' place with her cousin in kinda bad shape. They were attacked by deatheaters today. You'll find out more when we arrive there. However, we need you to figure out what you want to take with you now, because we believe that you may not be safe here any longer." Remus says in his usual calm voice.

"Oh my God, is my baby okay?" Jane asked shocked.

"Hermione, will be fine Jane. Now is there anything that you two need help gathering because we can pack things a lot easier using magic." Sirius explains

"Alright well I'm assuming you don't have any baby things at that place of yours so we'll need everything here." Jane explains as she gets up off the chair. And walks out the room to hers.

"Okay." Tonks says as she waves her wand and everything became miniaturized.

Remus conjures up a box for her and Tonks levitates everything into it. They then get read to leave the room. They follow Dan into the master bedroom and wait for them to tell them what they wanted packed in this room as well. Jane hands the now sleeping baby to Dan and heads toward the closet. She grabs a suitcase out of it and turns back to the adult wizards/witch.

"How long are we gonna be staying there? I need to know how much clothes to pack for."

"We should just pack it all." Tonks suggests

"Alright stand back." Remus says.

With a flick of his wand all the clothes in the closet zoomed out, shrunk themselves and then entered the open suitcase.

"Is that it then-?" Remus inquired

"No I need to have all my books with me. Not to mention the photo albums." Jane answered back before he even finished the question

"Alright, we're are your books?" Remus asked patiently.

"Now we know where Hermione gets it from." Sirius whispered to Tonks. She just nodded back trying not to laugh. They all followed Jane out the door. Remus had put the now shrunk suitcase in his robe pocket. When they saw where all the books were kept they couldn't help but be in shock. They had been led into a library that had shelves lined all the way to the ceiling on all four walls. There was even a ladder there to reach books on higher shelves. Sirius couldn't believe it. He however knew that they were taking a bit to long.

"Alright we gotta hurry this up." Sirius exclaims

Remus conjures up a box and with a flick of his wand and a nonverbal spell later all the books came flying off the shelves and into the box being shrunken once the reached it. It was all done in a matter of minutes. With that done Sirius, Remus, and Tonks looked at the couple inquisitively.

"I just wanna get my cookbooks from the kitchen then I'm fine." Jane answered

"Where's Hermione's room?" Tonks asked

"Two doors down on the left." Dan answered

"Thank you." Turning toward the boys she said, "You go with them. I'll get Hermione's room done that way we'll be out of here faster."

"Okay." Sirius agrees

So leaving the room they split up with Tonks heading to Hermione's room and the others heading downstairs. After getting the cookbooks and whatever else the Granger's remembered needing, they were all set and just waiting for Tonks to come down. They didn't have to wait long though for a minute later she came downstairs with a pet cage.

"We almost forgot about Crookshanks." She said before they could asked.

"Alright so is everyone set to go?" Sirius asked

Receiving nods from everyone, he led the way outside. He took a hold of Crookshanks so that Tonks could apparate with Jane, and Remus could take Dan. With a 'pop' they were gone. They appeared down the street from Grimmauld Place. They waited a few minutes for Jane and Dan to get used to their surroundings before they moved on. The baby was still sleeping sounding. Remus took out a piece of parchment and showed it to them.

"Read this. Memorize it." He ordered, "Got it?" He asked them.

Getting a nod of acceptance he soundlessly set it on fire. When they were in the proper position they looked back at the Granger's. It was Sirius who spoke next.

"Remember that piece of parchment we told you to memorize?" He asked them

"Yes." they answered together.

"Good, now think about what it said." He ordered

They did just that and then gasped at what they saw. They couldn't hide their amazement, it wasn't every day that a house appeared out of nowhere. Sirius smiled at their reactions before leading them up to the house. Opening the door he led them inside and received another gasp of surprise from his two new house guests.

"Welcome Dan and Jane to Grimmauld Place." he says bowing slightly

"Where's our daughter?" Jane demanded after getting over her shock

"She's probably still in the living room. When we left she had fallen asleep with her head in Harry's lap." He answered patiently

"You told us that everything would be explained when we got here. Well we're here now and I want to know what's going on. Also what about Jessie? You never mentioned her again except for saying that she arrived here with Hermione."

"Yes I did, but I don't think I'm the right person to explain this."

"Explain what Sirius? We've been patient enough but now I want answers. What is going on around here? If it has to do with my family then I have every right to know."

"Yes you do Dan. What Sirius meant was that we're not the best people to tell you." Remus added in.

Tonks had already left the room and headed into the living room where everyone was still gathered while Sirius and Remus handled the Granger's. She looked over at Hermione and was relieved to see her still sleeping.

"Are they here?" Harry asked

"Yes they are but they want answers now. We didn't tell them anything besides the fact that Hermione had arrived here with her cousin, had been attacked by deatheaters, and was in bad shape, and that they had to come with us. They wanted to know what happened but we had all silently agreed beforehand not to tell them anything until we got here." She answered him. Turning toward Albus Dumbledore she said, "Albus we were hoping that you could be the one to explain things to them."

"Of course child. Did you run into any trouble?" He asks concerned

"No Albus everything was clear. Thank you for asking"

"Alright then I better go break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He says while walking toward the door of the living room.

"Oh and Albus?" Tonks says before he got to far

"Yes Tonks?" He asked pausing before reaching the door

"They're not alone."

"What do you mean they're not alone?" He asked suspiciously

"They had a baby with them." She fills in

Albus looks surprised at that but doesn't comment. He just nods his head before leaving the room. As soon as he entered the hallway where the small group was gathered he heard Mr. Granger ask a question.

"Well then who is the person who can tell us?" He asked frustrated

"Perhaps I can be of service." Albus cuts in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is chapter three. Thank you for your review and on with the chapter. I know it short but it has a lot of info. I know short chapter make you want more but with everything I'm taking a short chapter is all I can do with out taking about like a month or three weeks. Hope you enjoy it. While I'm at it I own nothing not even the plot that belong to PhoenixBlaze8 . And Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Happy Reading.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

An few hours later Hermione woke up. And then it hit her, _her cousin was dead_, _dead!_ She jumped of the couch and was running toward the door of the room. But just as she was almost their, Harry garbed her back and held her. "Harry let me go! NOW! I want to be with Jess. I got to see if she really d..d..dead." She said while trying to keep her self from really hurting Harry. Hermione knew that it was for the best that Harry was holding her back, before she did something she would regret. Then her her parents walked in.

"Hermione?" Jane asked while chocking a sob back. As she looked at her daughter. Hermione was bruised as looked psychically and emotionally tried. Her lip was riped a bit, her hair was a total mess, her face was teared stained. Hermione looked like she had been to hell and back.

Once Hermione heard her mom speak. She immediately ran to her and hug her as she broke down and cried. Chanting 'it my fault i was supposed to die not her, me not her'. Jane broke down and cried as well. Dan tried to clam the both down while trying hard to stay strong for his family. Harry looked at the family and walked out of the room thinking that he was intruding on a family moment.

He walked until he heard a cry, following it he found himself in a room full of baby stuff their was a baby in the crib and maybe baby things, to the other side of the room was a twin size bed. He figured it was for Hermione walking toward the baby crib he found himself looking down to a baby girl about 5 months old with black hair and brown eyes. Her cheeks were wet and red from crying. It surprised Harry, because he didn't know that Hermione had a sister. He did the only thing that came to him. He picked the Baby up and held her. She immediately calmed down. Her brown eye starring into his emerald green. For a moment he felt that all his worries had disappear and that life actually had a meaning. Then it was broken by a large cry.

Meanwhile downstairs Hermione and her parents were having a talk.

"Mom it my fault, if it wasn't for me Jess would still be alive? I'm mean if Jess wasn't their then Kaitlyn would have her mom. Oh and going on about, that she gave me custody over her. Wait.. mom, talking about Kaitlyn where is she?" Hermione asked in a urgent, confused and worried voice.

"She up-" Jane was stopped at mid sentence because of a large cry filling the house. As if on instinct Hermione jumped and followed the cry. She went up the stairs into a room full of the baby stuff and a bed. And she found herself with a shocking surprise. Holding little Kaitlyn was Harry rocking back and forth in his arms trying to calm her down. As in snapping out of her shock Hermione walked toward the baby bag. Taking the baby bottle with the formula in it she pouring warm water into it from the water carrier, shaking it and testing it on her wrist.

Harry was disturbed by the nosy of a bag opening. He turned around and found that Hermione was making, what it seemed a baby bottle with milk. Before he could speak. Hermione said "Harry can you pass me Kaitlyn, to feed her?"

"Yeah" Harry responded while passing Kathy to her. The baby eyes widened as if taken in what was going on. While Hermione was adjusting Kathy into her arms and trying to make sure see drinking the bottle she asked "what are you doing up here Harry?"

"Umm...well while I left you downstairs with your parents I heard a cry and I being the curious one followed it. And well it lead me to this room to your baby sister"

"Oh, she not my baby sister. S..she..she's Jess's baby girl." Hermione managed to say without breaking down.

"oh...I...I didn't know that." Harry said while looking down to the baby. "How old is she? I'm she seems old enough to be about 5months."

"Well Harry Kathy is about 5 and a half months old. Remember when I miss about 2 days of school?" Harry just nodded "Well during those two days Je..( She took a deep breath) Jess went into labor."

"Wait wasn't she your age?" Harry asked while Hermione was putting down the baby bottle on top of the baby bag and adjusting Kathy so she could burp her.

"Umm...not really she was ab..about older by about 2 years older" Hermione said swallowing a sob. Once she burped Kathy she held her close and rocked her back and forth. Harry just looked at her. She was so sweet and careful around Kathy. Hermione then did something that surprised him and caught him off guard. Hermione was sing. She was singing "Once upon a December" He decided to listen.

" Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory..."

Meanwhile-

When Hermione had run up the stairs. A moment Jane and Dan decided to to follow their daughter. A moment later they found them self outside the room. The stood from the door and found them selves looking at their daughter and a boy who was known to them as Harry. For a moment the way they were interacting they seemed as a small little family. And for that little moment their was a soft golden glow surrounding them. Finally Jane whispered to Dan saying "Lets go they have it under control". Dan tried to protest but Jane gave him a look. Dan know his wife he just followed.

* * *

**Sooo how was it. I know it short but it has a lot of detail. Please review. You know to review push that little button on the left corner where it says go. Anyways I will update only if I get reviews.**

**BlackDemonAngel! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is the new chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed. This chapter is going to be a bit short and I'm sorry for that. But I do have a lot on my plate. So please bare with me.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dan and Jane walk to their room right next door. Jane and Dan sat on the bed. Jane had been think that day about her and Hermione's past and the secrets that were being kept from her. She knew that Hermione had the right to claim what was her rightful destiny. Sooner or later she is going to be what they (wizards) needed to win. She finally made a decision, she was going to tell Hermione the truth about their family past and the secrets that can change the world as they know it. Jane turned to her husband and said "Dan (she sighed) I going to tell Hermione the truth about our family. Our family and-"

"What? Jane you can't, she could be killed and.. and well they'll can use Hermione as the tool I want my daughter safe-" Jane interrupted.

"I know but we have trained her. She shall be okay. And by the way Hermione is a big girl, she can make her own decisions. And I'm still going to tell her even if you agree or disagree." Jane said in an angry voice.

Dan sighed knowing his wife she was going to do it no matter what, she was just like Hermione and knowing that he would lose he said "Alright I guess when you put it like that, then I have to agree. But when will we talk to her?"

"Thats easy tomorrow, because I have a lot to think about right now and besides it late we should get to bed"

"okay"he agreed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day. Jane fixed the bed. Both of them went to sleep, Jane thinking about a way to tell Hermione her past. Dan dreamed about every bad think that could happen to his baby girl.

* * *

A week later, Dan has been thinking about how that little chat affected his wife's and Hermione's life. Ever since their talk Hermione stayed in her room or in the library. But she did take care of Kathy and that all he had to worry about for now. The only person that Hermione talked to was Harry. Harry was the only one that can get her to eat or say a word. And that worried Dan a lot. He didn't like the fact that HIS baby girl wouldn't talk to him, but did to her best friend. He didn't even want to think about what maybe be going on between them. He shivered at that thought.

* * *

Harry had been thinking of what Hermione's has been planning. She barley ate and sleep and only did when Harry went to her room. You see Kathy only fell asleep if both Hermione and Harry where in the same room. They found that out the hard way. Anyways Hermione wasn't talking to her mother and father only if she needed them for the research help or had to. Harry could believe what Hermione had told him. That little discovery made him so happy. That happiness didn't go way even after a week of being told.

_Flashback _

_Two day after the discussion Hermione finally made up her mind to tell Harry the truth about her past and family secret. She need help if she was going to pull it of._

_"Harry, can you come in my room for a second I need to talk to you." Hermione said to Harry when he was walking to his room, which was right across from Hermione's. (Hermione's was the baby room. Which was next to the library.) _

_"Sure" Harry said as he walked in her room. He went to the crib and held the baby to his chest. He looked down at her she was smiling. He put his finger to her, she garbed it . He noticed that she was stronger then she seem. Almost like Hermione in third year when she punched Draco. As he remembered he smiled._

_"What so funny? And I seen you have taking quite a like towards Kathy. Did you know that she usually hates people she doesn't know?" Hermione said with a smile on her face. _

_"Oh umm...nothing. Kathy seems to like me a lot, right?" he said smiling while look at the baby._

_"Well that quiet obvious since she can sleep with you and I been in the same room."_

_"Yeah, well what did you want to talk about?" He said changing the subject._

_"Oh, Harry, ummm...ugh how can I say this. Alright you see I not really who I seem to be. Do you understand?"Hermione had a worried face._

_"No" Harry answered. Inside, his mind was running a million ideas or scenarios._

_"Well you see, My family comes from..." And she continued to explain._

_A few hours later she finish. Harry was looking at her like she had grown another head and was dancing the cha-cha slide and sing in Italian. To say the least, he was shocked a few minutes later and Hermione picking invisible lint of her shirt because of the nerves, Harry spoke. _

_"So your saying that, you know how to bring the dead back to life?" He asked while letting all the information sink in. Hermione just nodded, then he looked at Kathy who fell asleep in Harry's arms. He smiled and asked "Do you think, you could bring my parents back?You don't have to..." His voice just faded as had the thought_

_"Yes Harry, I will but I have to pay the gods for bringing them back" She said quietly._

_"Well, how do you pay them?" He said not sure if wanted to know._

_Hermione sighed "Harry, I have to kill someone. To give life I have to take life away." Harry just looked at her when she said that. "would you really do that for me?"_

_"Yeah" she responded, she looked at him and said " Harry I'm only going to do this twice-"_

_"It okay I know you want Jess back so it ok-" She kissed on the lips to shut him up. He just looked at her._

_"Harry come down. And let me finish I was going to say I'm only bringing your parents back to life. Jess wanted to die she wanted to be with Jordan. His Kathy's father." She said distantly._

_"Hermione, you do know you kissed me, right?" He said a little confused and hopeful._

_She answered " Yeah, sorry about.. it was that you just wouldn't let me finish-" He then kissed her, a shock went through their bodies as it deepen, it lasted a while. When the parted they were both flushed. A quiet silence came over and then Harry spoke "Soo what was that all about?" while getting up and putting Kathy on the bed on the side._

_"You tell me, you kissed me." She said while blushing and avoiding eye contact._

_"Yeah well you started it" He responded while making sure Kathy didn't fall of the bed as she moved around trying find a comfortable position. _

_"Yeah well... okay heres the deal." She took a deep breath and took one of Harry's hands in her own while looking in eyes she continued "Harry I like more then a friend and well, don't let that come in between our friendship. So just forget it okay" She let go of his hand and stood up and looked outside the window. Waiting for some kind of response. _

_Harry was shocked to say the least. The person he wanted the most saying that she like he back and was sitting their like an idiot. He snapped out of it. Made sure Kathy couldn't fall of the bed and made his way to Hermione. He put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Mione, umm.. look at me." he said in her ear softly when she wouldn't turn around. When she did, he was surprised to see tears rolling down her soft checks, he wiped them away with his thumb and said "Hermione don't tell me to forget because I like you more than a friend too. And I want to be something more."_

_"Really, Harry? I would love to." Then she kissed him. Both of them were too busy to see that Kathy and them were glowing gold and bit stronger then before._

_Flashback ended_

Yeah he smiled upon the memory. He was very happy upon the news.

* * *

**Yeah I know its longer. It a bit rushed but I really didn't like the chapter so much it also a bit choppy. Sorry about that. I re-wrote this like about 2 times. But it okay I didn't say the plan but I hope can guess I'll give you a clue Egypt will play a small part in the story. Remember to review and thank you to all that have!**

**B.D.A**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I am sooo sorry this chapter is very late. Don't hurt me. I would have updated sooner if it was for my teachers I swear they love over loading us. Anyways happy reading. Oh before that thank you to all who have reviewed. Okay this chapter is in Hermione's point of view. Italics are thoughts, italics and bold are text from a textbook book she is reading.

* * *

Chapter 5

_I have been over all these books, so many times. Why can't I find it! God, where can it be? Okay let me think, Hermione there is a reason why I found these books. Wait a minute, I read these books when I was about 4 and a half. Now it makes since about why I learned so many languages and the gymnastic and karate training was for. Okay when I read these books there weren't as many pages. So, why are there now? Think Hermione think. Maybe… maybe because I learn my heritage and what my abilities can do or what I can do. Okay let re-read this you can figure this out. Even though I have been here since about 4 hours ago at 9am._

"_**All Egyptian religious texts such as the **_**Book **_**were fundamentally collections compiled from several different sources or local traditions, so that the final versions often contained contradictory concepts and statements, occasionally within the same spell or sentence. Consequently, for modern readers, many of whom have been influenced by the uncompromising strictures of monotheism, reading the **_**Book** _**often evokes confusion, even shock. In the profoundly polytheistic environment of Egyptian religion, however, there was never was a need to reconcile differences or to compel uniformity; one should more properly speak of Egyptian religions in the plural rather than the singular. Yet, despite this seeming lack of consistency, the fundamental concepts concerning life after death remained essentially stable." **_

_Book… why do they keep taking about a book? And what book? Ugh what does this mean okay. All they talk about is mostly about religion and a spell. Wait whats that. _

I looked there was a picture of an Egyptian priest and it was making an offering. Even thought the picture is in black and white I think I can make out what the hieroglyphs say. It translated to be "_**Departed souls make an offering to Horus with the help of The Egyptian Book of the Dead."**_

_That it that's what I need the book of the dead. Okay if the everything is backwards then….. __**The book of the dead,**__ brings dead back, so the book of the living takes life away. _

I was so busy in the library that I almost didn't hear the door open. It was my mom. I sighted and asked "what are doing here?"

She answered "I'm here to help." And before I could interrupt my mom continued "I am here to help you solve this. I do know the answer but I can't tell you. Because that what you have to figure out by yourself or with Harry's help."

_Wait did she just say Harry's help?_

"Wait, mom. What do you know about Harry?"

"Oh that's easy. I knew Harry's parents. I knew Lily since we were about like 5. And I knew James. I also know that Lily has Egyptian royal blood in her like her sister Petunia. It was really sad that both Evans died. And-"

"Wait Mom what do you mean both of them died? Because Harry lives with his aunt Petunia-"

"Sweety that not possible Petunia died saving Lily's life just a month before Harry was born. It actually very horrible thing. Because of-"

"Mom! Don't you know what this means?!"

"Ummm no. But care to explain?"

" Mom it means Harry actually has no family but than wait why was he put there in the first place." While I kept on ranting I didn't even notice that mom had left. _I just couldn't get over the fact that Harry has not family. Wait, My mom said that Harry's mom had royal blood but that would mean. Yes thats it! _I quickly looked at the clock it said it was 6 pm. It has been about like 10 hours. I quickly packed my stuff and made my way to my room. I was surprised to find Harry in their just playing with Kathy. He must of noticed that I came in because he said "Hey, did you find it?" I just looked at him and smiled a sad smile.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Come lets hear it" Harry said as he carefully feed Kathy. Even though she's just a couple of months old that baby could eat. I just looked at him, he was going to be a great father. "Well I found out that we need the book Of the dead and the book of the living. The Book of the Dead serves to bring your parents back while the book of the living will that the life a way from our sacrifices." Harry just looked at me and asked "Wait their a proper way to kill?" I rolled my eyes and said "Of course there is. Well just to give life yes."

"So do you know where the books are? I mean we can't do this without them." He carefully now was burping Kathy.

"Umm I just know where the book of the dead would be. Thats would be the city of the dead which it name is Hamunaptra-"

"Wait did you just say Hamunaptra? Isn't that just a myth?" He said as he carefully held Kathy as she was drifting of to bed.

"Actually its not. Well yes and no, it is because only wizards that have royal blood can see it. Mostly because Hamunaptra is the burial place for royals. Such as kings and queens." I carefully move the crib in front of us that way we could keep an eye on Kathy while we talked.

"But wait how we get there? I mean Hamunaptra is in Egypt right? But we can barely get out of here with being noted that we left."

"Well Harry thats reminds me. Can I use Hedwig I have to send a few letters to people who can help us out."

"Like who?" He asked. When he asked I knew I had to lie he couldn't know yet. _In truth I need Dan and Emma. Their the best friends ever not really. Well Dan and Emma I have known since we where born. We were raised together Their apart of the magical world and the Royal blood thing to. I knew harry also wouldn't expect, Draco that right Draco Malfoy was part of Royal blood but only because of his mother Narcissa. The Black Family is one of the Families baring the secret in their blood. Of course Draco, and I were friends but we hid that friendship because of his farther. Thats to me Draco learned a lot of things. SO now on my to-do list is to get them to help. Them as in Daniel, Emma, Draco and Luna. Luna as strange as it sounds she is one of us. Its sorta strange because everyone is involved with someone. Dan and Emma, Draco and Luna strange huh? And me and Harry. I must find a way to talk to him without attracting attention. _That brought a a smile to my face. I noticed that harry has been trying to get my attention.

"Earth to Hermione" I looked at him as he kept waving his hand in front to my face. I noticed that I hadn't answered his question. I knew he wasn't going to give it up by the look on his face. And said "Oh Harry, just a few people who share the same secret." I smiled and looked at Kathy sleeping, Harry put his arm around me and we both sat their looking a her sleep. And maybe just for that littler while I had forgotten my worries.

* * *

So thats, that. So what do you think? Okay from now on out, most of the chapters are going to be in someone's point of view. You guys pick-

_Harry_

_Ron_

_Remus_

_Sirius_

_Jane_

_Dan _

_Ginny_

_Lavender_

_Draco_

_Or Ron?_

Who ever get the most will be the point of view. I need a beta so, if anyone's interested please leave it in the review or in a P.M.

_BlackDemonAngel_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone happy new year. I know haven't been updating. Last chapter I asked you guys to tell what point of view you wanted this in, but only a few did so thank you guys . And thank you everyone who reviewed. So this chapter is in Harry's point of view. Enjoy! _Please read the author note at the end of chapter

* * *

_**

Title: Baby Love

Author: BlackDemonAngel

Chapter: Escape Plan, and Surprises: Part 1

It's been two days since Hermione mailed her friends. Harry was taking a break from research spells for their mission and how to get out of the house. It's was about around 5 in the morning and the sun was just coming out. Hermione and Harry pulled an all nighter, so they were dead tired. Kathy was the only one who had a sleep and has been since Harry got in the room at 12.

Harry watched as Hermione read textbook through textbook and was take notes on a piece of parchment. He watched as the first sun rays being to hit her. They highlight her hair and her face. Her beautiful face and those lips that were so red that looked very kissable. Mostly, because she has been biting her bottom lip every time, she lost something or just couldn't find it or was just confused. They were driving him insane. Of course Hermione couldn't know, they are going out, and have snogged, but not so much. And besides he enjoyed her company a lot.

As Harry started getting lost in his thoughts, Hedwig flew across the room to Hermione, and his head hurt. Harry put those thoughts in the back of his mind and his eyes fell on Hermione. He noticed she was holding a letter but it was on muggle paper. So, he assumed that it from her friends. When she noticed Harry staring, she walked over to the bed, she had a huge smile, as she handed him the letter, and it said-

_Dear Sweetie,_

_It's nice to hear from you. I am glad you need help in your mission. Dan and I are going to catch a plane to England hopefully we are already on it today if I'm correct. And we are going to get 'The Book of the Dead'. We do know where it is. But just in case I am going to tell you, 'The Book of the Dead' is in the museum were we use to spend a lot time in as little kids. Yes I know I'm crazy, but when haven't I been? Anyways meet us at hotel Rosemary (__**I made it up so there shouldn't be one) **__my room on the top floor. So see you tomorrow night at 8 and well go from there. Danny says Hello and he says you should bring that boy you told us about along with Lulu and Drake._

_Gotta go my own way,_

_Emmy_

_P.S: You have to have some info of the Book of the Living. Look at the book your mom gave you on your 8 birthday. _

Once Harry finished reading it, he was confused and a little angry. He took a deep breath and asked Hermione what the letter meant and she said "We need to get a plan to get out of here tonight and we need to get the other to people."

"What other people and who's the boy that they were talking about?"

"Oh that, their talking about my cousin and his girlfriend and the boy well why do you want to know. I mean you know him very well and I spend a lot of time with him."

As she said this, she was blushing. It took Harry about a minute to get it. He smiled and said oh. He kissed her check and asked who her cousin was?

She responded "You promise you won't get mad?"

"Yes I promise" Harry said.

"Remember this was all an act okay." he nodded and let her continue. "Well my cousin is Draco Malfoy." She put and hand on his mouth before he could say something and continued "Draco doesn't hate me. It was all an act. He has been undercover since first year. Because he you had to get you to hate him. And that's all I can tell you. Oh his girlfriend is wait for it... its Luna."

"Luna, what since when, and wait I though she liked Ron." he blurted out. Hermione just laughed so hard that tears were falling down. She calmed down as said "Ron... Ron no she doesn't like Ron. Harry what gave you that idea? Wait I don't want to know, anyway yeah I can't tell you anything else, so we have to get Draco and Luna so we can tell them about what the letter said. So go to your room shower, change and meet me back in half an hour." He nodded and as he walk out and closed the door he heard Kathy wake up with one of her famous screams. Harry just smiled as he walked in his room. The one that Sirius had spend time making it just for him.

It was twice the size of the room that Harry had in Private Drive. The walls were painted sky blue and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the starry sky. His bed, the one he hadn't slept in for two weeks, was a queen size with royal blue sheets. Harry walked over to his closet and took out a blue t-shirt and black jeans. Sirius had bought him wizard and muggle clothes when he had moved in. This wasn't long ago; about two weeks ago he believed the day before Hermione's cousin was killed.

Forgetting about those thoughts Harry walked over to the bathroom turned the water warm and took a shower. Once he was finished he took the towel dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his middle. He went over to the sink and brushed his teeth. He quickly changed and fixed his room as if had spent the night there. Looking at the clock it had only been about 15 minutes. He knew hat Hermione had also Kathy so he went and knocked on her door. Hermione opened the door she was dripping wet and had Kathy wrapped in a towel. Kathy had the goofy face on as she kept trying to blow bubbles. Harry took the sight in and laughed. But he stopped once Hermione gave a death glare.

"Hermione how about you take a shower and as I change Kathy, that way you can freshen up and I can with the little monster." Harry said as he took Kathy in his arms. Hermione smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the check and grabbed her clothes, she disappeared in the bathroom. Harry heard the shower turn on as her set Kathy on the changing table. He took the baby power and tried to put it on Kathy's bottom but the power won't come out. Harry squeezed the bottle which resulted in him being covered in baby power. Kathy laughed as it happened. Harry wiped the power on his glasses and said "You think that's funny huh?"

Once Harry had successful put the nappy on, he grabbed the baby t-shirt and shorts along with the socks and bootees. He carefully put the clothes on. He grabbed a baby towel and tried to wipe the baby power off his shirt and face. Once he finished he carried Kathy to the bed and sat down. He started playing with the teddy bear that was o the bed. As he played with the teddy bear and Kathy, Hermione walked out of the bath room.

Hermione was wearing a t-shirt and denim jeans. Her hair was a little damp. She smiled at Harry and opened her arms; Harry understood and gave Hermione, Kathy. Harry got of the bed opened the door, Hermione just smiled as the made their way to Luna or was it Draco's room?

Harry knocked on Luna's door, no one answered. So obviously she was in Draco's room which was right across her room. Hermione knocked and Draco opened it he had just boxers on. He said a sleepy voice "what do you want?"

* * *

**That part 1 part shall becoming in a while it was suppose to be together but that would take longer than I'm taking school occupies most of my time. I need a beta so if anyones interested please contact me. Next chapter shall be in Draco or Luna's point of view if you guys chose!**

**B.D.A**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey after a while of reading I got bored with my homework. So I decide to continue writing this chapter. Many people who actually reviewed and said they wanted Draco as the Point of view. So here I go. 

* * *

Title: Baby Love

Author: BlackDemonAngel

Chapter 7: Escape Plan, and Surprises-Part 2

Recap:

_Harry knocked on Luna's door, no one answered. So obviously she was in Draco's room which was right across her room. Hermione knocked and Draco opened it he had just boxers on. He said a sleepy voice "what do you want?" _

Draco woke up to the feeling of Luna on his chest and her long silvery blonde hair scattered all around the sheets. He heard someone knock on the door; he carefully climbed out of bed so that he wouldn't disturb Luna. Once he was out of bed Luna grabbed the pillow next to her and hugged it. He ungracefully went to the door and he saw Hermione and Potter with his baby niece Kathy. He asked "What do you want?" 

Hermione said in a low whisper "I need to talk to you and Luna about the blood line." As if automatically, Draco went wide eye and told them to give him a minute to get Luna and him-self presentable. Draco closed the door and went to his bed where Luna was currently sleeping. It really hurt Draco to wake Luna up when she was so peaceful. He carefully sat down on the bed and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. On the contrary of what everyone though, he wasn't cold because if he was then he wouldn't love Luna. She was one of two he could trust. The other one being Hermione but she was his cousin. He kissed her lips softly and she responded. When it ended she opened her eyes and look at him with a loving stare then said in a low voice "good morning" he smiled and said, "Lu you need get out of bed and get dressed. Hermione has to talk to us about the blood line." 

After he said that, Luna jumped out of bed, picked up her clothes and went the bathroom. All he heard was the water running. He quickly changed and did clean charm on his teeth. He did a quick charm on his bed and it cleaned it self out then walked to the door to let Hermione and Potter in.

"Good morning Maya, Potter and Kathy." Hermione said 'good morning' as she let Draco hold Kathy. Hermione and Harry sat down on the chairs.

"Draco where's Luna?" And as if on queue Luna came out of the bathroom. She was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with red polka-dots on it. She walked to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the check she did the same to Harry then sat down next to Draco. There was a tense silence and Hermione broke it.

"Draco, Luna as you well know, that there was one person missing from the blood line." Draco and Luna nodded. "Well you see I found who that person is, and well it's Harry."

"Wait, What?" Harry, Luna and Draco said, well more like yelled. Draco noticed that Harry or Potter looked just as shocked.

"Wait Maya, Potter doesn't know?" Draco asked her.

"No I couldn't find a way of telling him. So yeah…" she trailed of at the end. She looked down at her hands in her lap that were fidgeting around.

Draco watched as Harry stood from his chair and turned his back on them and said "Hermione how could you not tell me? But most importantly how long have you known?" He turned around with a look of hurt on his face. Hermione got up and walked to Harry. She put her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling them selves in his hair as she said in a soft but loud whisper, "I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark but I just found out yesterday and I promise from the bottom of my heart to tell you everything right now that I can and in front of Draco and Luna. You can trust them just as much as you trust me. Please don't be mad."

"Sorry to interrupt but can you please say what you where going to say. Oh and are you and Potter dating because if you are then me and Potter need to talk." Draco said with a sarcastic smirk while eyeing Potter with a death glare that made Harry wince.

"Draco!" Luna said as she hit him over the head. Harry and Hermione smiled at the couple. Hermione sat down in her chair with Harry at her side.

"Alright let me get started, I need you help with a mission. I need to bring Harry's parents back and you know as well as I that it can only be down in one place. Danny and Emma are meeting us at the Rosemary Hotel tonight at eight. Draco you know where that is right?"

"Yeah"

"Good, now the only problem is getting there. We are pretty much locked, any idea?" Hermione asked Draco and Luna while lacing her right hand with Harry's left. Draco just eyed their hands. And made sure Kathy was securely in his arms she had bubbles coming out her mouth and giggling at the same time. He smiled and wiped them away.

"Well we can always teleport. Remember the summer we all got together." Luna replied

"Yeah, how could I have forgotten that, okay so that's how were going to get out of here."

"Okay then we're done for now and remember the walls have ears." Hermione was walking out the doors but Draco stopped her saying he walked to talk to Potter. Giving both Luna and Hermione, Kathy they left leaving Harry without any defense. Draco signaled Harry to sit down. Harry sat down nervously and Draco watched as he squirmed. He was really enjoying seeing Harry like this, but he decided to put him out of his misery.

"Potter, are you or are you not dating my cousin?" Draco asked him with a straight face and no emotion in his voice.

"Ummm…either way you're going to find out so I'll just come out and it. Yes I am dating her." Harry said with all the Gryffindor courage he could gather. 

Draco just stared at him for a good five minutes, then smiled as he said, "Potter how about a truce." Harry let out a small sigh as Draco extended his hand out as he introduced himself. "I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter" He said as he shook Draco's hand.

"Oh and by the way…"As Draco pushes Harry down into the chair, he said in a treating voice, "if you hurt her I'll hurt you so bad people won't recognize you." Harry just nodded and stood up. He and Draco made their way to the door.

"Draco I'll go first, see you downstairs." He said as he slipped out the door. Draco stepped out but felt someone's eyes on him. He closed his eye as saw someone's aura; it was red. Draco immediately recognized it. He turned around to the end of the hallway. There, Ginny Weasley was standing eyeing him up in down like a piece of meat.

"Hey Draco, I was wondering if you like to follow me to my room and have some fun." Ginny said in what she thought was sexy voice, while tracing his arm. To Draco, it was utterly revolting. Stopping her hand he said, in a voice that stated he was clearly revolted by her ways, "Weaslette what the hell? I don't like you at all and I won't sink that low on the society chain by have some 'fun' with you." He walked away leaving Ginny swearing at him. He knew that wouldn't be the last of her.

Breakfast pasted and so did most of the day. Finally at six they all meet up in Draco and Luna's room. Draco still hadn't told Luna about what had happened with Ginny. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Hermione and Harry had their bags shrunk as did Draco and Luna. Kath was currently in Luna's arms while playing with her. Hermione had told her mom and dad about what was going on and they agreed with her plan. Then the time for Hermione to make the doppelgangers came. 

She told them to make a circle and cut a piece of their hair out for a sacrifice. She quickly made a circle around all of them with salt and sat down between Harry and Luna in the middle. She lit a white candle and looked at the flame. Hermione took Harry's left hand and Luna's right, Luna took Draco's right and Draco put his left hand on Kathy while Harry did the same with his right. When that was done, Hermione started speaking Arabic. As soon as she, started a white flame start shining with in the middle and wind started blowing knocking through all their bodies. The faster she said the spell, the winds became more violent. Funny thing was that Kathy wasn't bothered at all she just stared at the white flame with such interest as if it was a normal thing and because of the salt the wind wasn't destroying the room. It has been said that slat can stop and spiritual force from going out or in. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by Draco mostly because everyone was trying to stay still as Hermione started to finish the incantation. Then the white flames divided into little ones that went through each of them. Then it all went black. 

A few minuets later, Draco awoke by having a Kathy hit him with a slobbery fist. He blinked rapidly as he look around. Hermione some how ended on Harry's chest and Luna had her thumb in her mouth. He quickly stood up and noticed that there were two Luna's and the same with Harry and Hermione. He quickly woke everyone the two Harry's had wide eyes looking at each other, the Hermione's were mirroring each other and Luna and double were having a conversation. Draco saw his double holding the double Kathy while the real Kathy was on the bed next to Luna. He wondered how she ended up there if she was right in front to him a few minutes ago. Before he could come up with a reasonable response Hermione interrupted his thoughts. 

"It worked! I can believe it worked! Oh My God It worked" Hermione said in shock. Every just looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean you can't believe it worked? You did this without being sure?" Luna, Harry and Draco sort of yelled and screamed.

"Oops I said that out loud, anyways we must leave." Hermione said rushing while getting up. She grabbed her clone and teleported to her room. Draco and Luna just looked at were Hermione was standing and shrugged forgetting that Hermione had never done the spell before. Draco walked over to Harry's clone, thinking if one Potter… no its Harry was bad now two that was a nightmare. He smiled on what his clone could to him, like kicking him or something. He quickly teleported or jumped to Harry's room with his clone. He quickly noticed everything was neat and clean a lot like what Luna's room looks like. Draco knew his cousin was sleeping with Potter. Damn it's Harry. Damn….Wait ewwww mental pictures! He quickly jumped back to his room only to find that everything was clean and seemed as if nothing had happened. Harry was having a conversation with Hermione. And Luna finish talking to her clone about the facts of Nargals and many of her made up creatures. 

You see Draco and Hermione knew that Luna hated being attached to people ever since what happened with her mother. Even though Draco was going out with Luna, he remembered how hard it was to get her to open up to him let alone having her fall for him. 

_Flashback: _

_Draco was making his way to Luna's place. He knew what he was risking by coming but frankly he didn't care one bit. His mind was made up he was going to tell Luna he was in love with her. He also knew what he was risking by telling her. It was either her completely closing herself up or going back into her shell. The other option was her actually accepting it and loving him back but the percent of that was about 1 to nothing. He had discussed this with Hermione who wasn't really his cousin but in a way was. She has been trying to get him to tell her. And then today she threaten, no promised him that if he didn't tell her, she was going to kick his ass. And frankly knowing his cousin and knowing the damage she could do, he knew that he had no choice. _

_Draco finally stopped in front of her house. This was it, no turning back after he rang the bell. He waited and waited but there was no answer. He quickly went around the house and found the ladder that lead to the window that was open on the second floor which also happened to be Luna's room. He found Luna on her bed crying he quickly tried to comfort her. Luna only seemed to pull out of his comfort and moved away. He found himself pulling her to him in a very tight hug that she couldn't move and had no chose but to stay as he whispered comforting words to her. Eventually she relaxed and he loosened his hold. She didn't pull out of he grasp she just stayed their breathing in and out. He could feel her big blue eyes on him and he could smell her shampoo. It smelled as jasmines when in full bloom, and he should know his mom plants those in the garden every year. _

"_Draco?" Luna whispered softly, making Draco hold down a shiver._

"_Yeah" He said in a husky voice._

"_Thanks for being here." She said in a grateful tone._

"_Your welcome, now are you going to tell me what made you cry." He said as he brushed the tear streaks._

_She took a deep breath and whispered "Today's the day that my mom passed on. Draco I miss her… don't get me wrong I know what she did was right but really I miss her." Draco just waited as Luna paused, she walked out of his embrace and walking to the window where he had once climbed through. He understood that she needed to recollect her thoughts. She then continued "I did tell you about her being the goddess of the moon? No?" She didn't wait for me to respond because she knew I knew so she continued. "Today six years ago she gave her life for the moon to return. Right before she died she said to always look at the moon when I missed her most because she'll always be looking back. I still do." She sighed Draco didn't register what he did until he had done it; he was behind Luna while having his arms around her waist. She just relaxed into his touched. Then she said something he didn't expect "I know why you came tonight." Draco had tensed and his mind had been telling him to deny it. Luna had seemed to know what he was going through. She just turned around and looked him in the eye. Gray and Blue connecting, time stopping before either knew their lips connected. Sending shock down both their bodies as a gold light surrounded them. They had stop and looked at each other while bushing and smiling. Luna had bit her lip and asked a question "So do you deny why you came?"_

_Draco just chuckled and as he said "No" while capturing her lips again in to a soft yet passionate searing kiss. They parted as soon as they needed air. Draco then whispering the three most powerful words in almost any language "I love you" in her ear, that had sent shivers down Luna's spine. She smiled as she _

_went in for another kiss. That day Luna and Draco had found a new meaning. Both didn't notice that the moon was glowing extra bright that night._

That night he found out so many things about himself and Luna. He was after all bonded to her for ever. It wasn't bad because he loved her and she loved him even though she didn't say it out loud. Hermione then snapped him out of his thoughts with a knowing smile on her face. He expected Hermione to talk say something but nothing. Hermione then went over to Harry to discuses something. He was then startled by Luna.

_Hey, what were you thinking about?_

_Hey, Luna you know the night we got together. _Draco thought while picking the original on Kathy off the bed. He then sat on the sofa chair. 

_That's very sweet. You know you look so cute when taking care of Kathy._

_Really, that's nice to know._ He thought.

_It's great to know that when we have children you'll be able to take care of them while I go shopping._Luna laughed. 

_Very funny, you really think so? Because you know I never had a loving fam-_

_Calm down don't worry your doing a great job. Trust me and anyways we'll both be learning._

_Thank Luna. Bet you can't wait till were getting married huh?_ Draco though as he kept on making funny faces to Kathy. Kathy just laughed and giggled.

_Yes I can't wait. I mean can you? I would love for you to know but you know the rule, Anyways were good._

Before Draco could reply Hermione interrupted him. "Draco, Luna it's time to leave, if you haven't noticed it around 6:30 and we must leave while everyone's busy downstairs." They all nodded, Hermione told Draco to take Kathy and Luna. While she took Harry, after all it was the first time for Harry to jump. Draco did as he was told a minute later he landed in the top floor of the hotel. He looked around after he let go of Luna. He carefully gave Kathy to Luna. He went to the kitchen and saw a note from Danny and Emma. It only stated that they would be back tomorrow at nine am; something about a romantic day. Draco sneered, he had never meet a couple more lovey-dovey then them. He went to the fridge and took out a soda pop. As he walked in the living room, Hermione and Harry were already there on the couch saying they were going to sleep. They were about to take Kathy but Luna stopped them. Saying something about wanting to spend time with her, Hermione just nodded in understanding. Draco and Luna were just left. He sat on the opposite couch from were his cousin and her boyfriend sat. He was really uncomfortable with her sleeping with him, but it would be very hypocritical saying it because he slept with Luna. 

Draco felt Luna snuggle into his arms as Kathy slept. The just stayed their in comfortable silence as the shared the pop. He felt Luna yawn and he knew they had to go to sleep. He carefully told Luna to get up and to go to bed. She just smiled and kissed him softly silently telling not stay up to late. He nodded as he got lost in his thoughts. After a while the big clock chimed saying it was midnight. Draco silently wondered where the time had gone. He sighed and went to his room and noticed that Kathy was watching him. He smiled and kissed her forehead and brushing her hair. He then stripped to his boxers and slipped in bed. He kissed Luna's cheek and put his arm around her waist. Luna seemed to recognize him and snuggled into him. His last though before sleep won him was what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

That was chapter I believe seven. Wow one of the longest. I know I am horrible but I didn't like the chapter so I ended up re-writing it about two times and frankly I got tired Next chapter is a fill-in of what has been going on in Sirius house and the order along with the rest of the characters. Review please.

B.D.A


	8. Chapter 8

Story Title: Baby Love

Chapter 8: Suspicions and Answers

Author: BlackDemonAngel

_Dear Journal,_

_July 11_

_If Remus ever finds __this,__ I__'ll__ deny you __are__ mine. But anyways since Hermione and her parents had come to Grimmauld Place many things had to be taken in account, from the order to the people living here. The order has been worried about all the muggle-born families that could be targeted next. Dumbledore has been very suspicious, he is now always jumpy and very unlike him self. He most of the time that he comes to hold a meeting he had bags over his eyes and always looks very tired._

_During the last meeting Dumbledore always looked all around before he spoke. He seemed to be keeping a huge secret you could see it written on his face. The meeting was discussing the safety of Hogwarts. I of course wasn't sure if could trust Dumbledore any more. He never really told us anything we could use. Another thing that very suspicious was that he never really got along with Hermione's parents. He always had an eye on them. I wonder why? They are just muggles right? But this also brings me to my next questions is they are just muggle, the why do they seem so comfortable with the magic around? Why don't they question it or something? They seem to use to it. I am not the only one who noticed it Remus has discussed it with me._

"Sirius, can I come in?" Remus voice flooded within my room. I turned around and signaled him to come in. He sat down as I put my letter away. He looked at me and then at the paper and sighed. I just looked at him and nodded.

"Sirius have you noticed Dumbledore? I have a feeling he's hiding something." Remus said as he sat down in the chair before me.

"Yeah I have the same feeling, you don't think he's planning something do you?" I asked him.

"I don't know, he is Dumbledore he never says more that what needs to be said. And frankly I'm staring to question why am I being loyal if he doesn't trust us at all. You know?" He says frustrated.

"Yeah I get the same feeling. But we owe him a lot." I said with mixed feelings.

"We don't owe him anything. Well never mind I do and so do you." He said sadly.

_So we kept talk and we came up with a list questions. And this is what we came up with:_

_If Hermione parents are muggles why are they comfortable with magic?_

_If Dumbledore is keeping something, is a something big or dangerous?_

_What If Hermione's parents are wizards, are the good or bad?_

_Is Harry going out with Hermione? (Remus says he think so and so do I)_

_Is Draco actually saying the truth about my dear sweet cousin? (Narcissa was always my favorite cousin before she married that bastard.) Is she really dead?_

_Can you actually believe the luck that after asking these questions we got two of them answered? You would __never __guess who we found outside our door listening to Remus and my conversation. If you guessed Hermione parents you won 100 pounds. Yeah so anyways I told them to come in. They were so calm and tranquil in a way in was disturbing and made me uneasy. So we talk and guess what? Hermione's parents are not what we think they are._

Jane and Dan sat down on the chairs I had signaled them to sit down. They were calm and very quiet as Remus and I sat down in front of them. I broke the silence by stating the obvious.

"What were you two doing out side my door and listing in."

Jane answered in a calm voice it reminded me so much of Dumbledore. "We just wanted to know if you guys suspected anything about Dumbledore and to know if you guys doubted him."

I was going to answer but Remus beat me to it by saying "Why did you want to know? Huh what are you Death Eaters? Is Hermione one too?"

"No, Hermione is on the light just like us but remember not everything is the way it seems." Jane answered.

"Wait what is that supposes to mean?" Remus stated.

"It means not everything is the way it seems." Dan answered as if stating the oblivious.

"Okay fine. But what do you want with us? I mean you guys are light then that means you guys can at least tell us something. Right?" I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Yes Sirius, for example I know your daughter and wife" Jane said in a stating voice

"What? How do you know that? Huh? Tell me" I complete lost myself she knew my wife and my child and she's A GIRL.

"Sirius calm down how do we know that she not lying?" Remus told me and then that really got to think. If she really knew my wife and daughter then she knew the end of this puzzle.

"an arit sen" Istarted and she finished with "SEN tet era" meaning may they not do evil to me. I then knew that she was telling the truth.

"How do you know the language of the ages?" She asked me.

"Well my wife was a descendent no?"



"Yes" she answered "but that doesn't mean you should know it."

"Why, is it against the rules?" I asked. I knew Remus was looking at me with a questioning look. I just shrugged it off.

"Yes"

"Really, it is unless you belong in the descendents circle" Dan explained

"Oh" that was all I could say really.

"Excuse me but I feel so left out" Remus said.

"Sorry, Moony but yeah anyways she telling the truth." I told him with a huge smile on my face.

"Anyways how do you know my child and wife?" I asked

"Emily is Emilia's mom. Emilia is known to be called Emmy or Emma. She's 16 same as Hermione. She has your black hair Emily's curls and your eyes. She actually looks a lot like Hermione except for the eyes and hair. She has a boyfriend name Devon but people call him Danny or Daniel. He's the same age as her, he has brown hair and aqua eyes, look a lot like Harry I believe." Dan described them while enjoying the look on my face when he talked MY LITTLE GIRLS BOYFRIEND. No she wasn't, wait until I get my hands on her. Wait I don't even know where she is.

"Dan, stop freaking him out. Seriously." Jane smacked the back of Dan's head. Dan gave her a look, which said did you have to ruin my fun?

_Anyways Journal we went on and it seems my wife and Devon's father has to teach the descendents in the old ways_._ I asked about Hermione and Harry and they said they left for the train. To say the least I was pissed off. He didn't tell me, and yes I am referring to Harry. I though he could trust me. But then knowing Harry, he wouldn't want to put me in a dangerous position. Oh well until then Journal._

_Love,_

_Padfoot!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello peoples I'm a bit upset with the reviews for the last chapter even though it was a filler it had information you guys will need. Anyways thank you to all who reviewed and to the people who have this story as favorite/alert. And to the people who haven't reviewed please do so. So with out a further ado-**

Title: Baby Love

Chapter: 9

Author: BlackDemonAngel

_Italics are complete flashbacks or just a part._

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy wake up."

"Okay, Kathy. I am up." I quickly rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Good morning, love. I'm sorry Kathy woke you." Harry said as he kissed my cheek while holding Kathy, who was squirming in his arm. Giving both of them a kiss, I quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed teeth. I went to Harry and my, our room. I love saying that. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on. I brushed my hair in soft curls.

So for you who are wondering what's going on, it been five years. Not really, it's been five cyber or dimension years. In your time it's been about four days. You see every day in your time it's about a year in ours. Meaning I'm 21 years old along with Draco and Harry and my other best friends, Luna is 20 and Kathy is five. Even though we are all those ages we are stuck in our regular bodies. Meaning Harry, Draco, Danny, Em and I are stuck in our 16 year old bodies. WhileLuna is in her 15and Kathy in her six month old body. Only small changes were made, like my hair had grown and my body had gain more muscle along with everyone else's.

During the course of our four/five years every one besides Kathy gained more practice in there own powers. For example, I can manipulate the dead along with time and all the elements, talk about awesome. Sorry it seems I have been hanging out with Danny and Draco a lot.Harry is the chosen one; he has telekinesis and mind powers, while his element is Air. Draco can turn anything into powerful poisons and weapons while creating illusions; his element is Lightning. Luna can talk to animals and use their help; her element is Earth. Danny is a genius and can see the future along the out come of our decisions his element was Water. Em can literally force the truth out she can manipulate the emotions of people and her element is ice.

Going through the living room were Draco and Luna were watching television. They got hooked on it, well Draco did; he was very funny when he was trying to find out how the_bellivison _worked. Emma had to explain and nearly kill him as she almost lost her temper and that was saying something. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

"_Emma what's that?" Draco asked._

"_That, Drake is a television." Emma said while quickly dusting of the books she had stolen out of the museum._

"_What does it do?" Draco asked as he poked the screen. The television was a big flat screen._

"_Don't poke it! It works as entertainment."_

"M_uggles think of the weirdest things" he said just as he poked for one last time. So sad that he made the TV fall, Draco's face was priceless. Emma was looking at him in anger. Her face was red and her hands were in fits. Her hair was literally throwing static. I feel really bad because who ever has to endure Emmy's anger was history or scared for life._

"_Draco" Em said surprisingly clam. She got up and made her way towards him. Draco was backing up._

_When Luna and Danny were walking through the door with a lot of take out food, Harry came walking in with them. They were staring at Em chasing Draco. It was very funny; who knew Draco could run that fast when he wanted to._

"_Draco, you are so lucky I love Luna or else I would kill you." Em said as she cornered him._

"_I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me." He said in a begging position, oh right then I knew he had said something he would regret later on because Em had that look in her eye._

"_Okay." Em said backing up and letting him go._

To this day I know I was right, Em had Draco serve everyone on hand and foot, it was pretty funny. Looking around my surrounds I noticed I was in the kitchen. Emily and Jacob were sitting down eating and conversing. Did I mention that Emily is Em's mom and Jacob was Danny's? Anyways they are the only ones left besides my parents that could help us master our powers along with our knowledge.

I grabbed a plate and sat down in my spot next to Harry and Kathy. Kathy was eating mashed up bananas and peach. She was so adorable, even though she just as smart as a five year didn't mean she could eat like one after all she just started teething. I felt so bad when her first tooth was coming out. She was in our year about 1.

_Kathy was crying and frankly in was driving everyone insane. I knew she was teething and gosh it hurt me to see and hear her cry while knowing I couldn't do anything. I felt her pain; I couldn't handle it I lost it and cry with her. Everyone else was training and it was my turn to take care of her. I cried with her, with both of us crying I felt double the pain. The only thing I could think about was if I was a bad mother because I couldn't help my baby. Was I? What would Jessie do if she was here? Those thoughts made me cry even harder. I felt a hand on my shoulder; looking up I barley __saw__ Harry. Everything was so blurry and that made me feel worse. I felt him hug me toward his chest, he was so sweating but I didn't care, I just wanted the pain to stop. I heard him hum something so soothing, it made me feel better and I stopped crying. I noticed Kathy had stopped crying. Her big doe brown eyes looking up to me, they held pain but she seemed to know Daddy was there and was going to make everything better._

_Harry had that effect on Kathy and Me. I turned around to see him, his eyes held compassion and understanding. Times like this I was glad with could have conversations without saying anything. He gave my forehead a kiss and whipped away my tear-stained cheeks. We stayed like that for a while not saying anything because nothing could be said. We couldn't give Kathy a calming potion or soothing or any potion because of the time dimension it could hurt her. Harry and I wouldn't risk that under any cost. Times like these made me feel complete._

Finishing my food and noticing Emily was looking at me worryingly, she was in front of the training room. It was a lot like the Room of Requirements. I smiled at her and followed her in. Today the room had a ballroom with chandeliers and it was so amazing and beautiful. The room had replicated everyone that we know, making it seem to realist. This was one of the last times training because in two days at 4:30 in the morning we would be on our plane to Cairo, Egypt. Going over to the changing rooms, to change into today's theme: Formal ballroom party. I walked over to my room and changed into a very elegant ball gown. It was a burgundyTaffeta long ball dress that was held around the neck. It was decorated by silver beads around the bust and the waist; the dress came with a scarf.

Quickly stripping down into my undergarments I pulled the dress on slowly it reached down to the floor. I admired it, it looked wonderful, the color made my lips redder than they were; my skin looked so soft and silky along with my hair. Quickly I put my hair an elegant bun and let two strands of hair frame my face. Putting simmering eye shadow and clear lip-gloss, checking my make up and my body I quickly tied the weapon Draco made me around my thigh. It was a small Dagger with a Ruby on the handle, putting my scarf that was adorn with a poison that could knock anyone unconscious and in to a frozen state. Check the time perfect I had a minute to get out, slipping into my two inched high heels.

Walking out to the dance floor, Harry was waiting for me. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt, it was perfect. Holding my hand Harry whispered in my ear- "you look beautiful, so breathtaking."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said blushing. Looking around I noticed Luna and Emmy's dresses. Lunahad agorgeous gold lace strapless dress that fitted perfectly around the bust and hips. From the hip it flowed in several layers to the floor. It look perfect, I knew Draco enjoyed he view. Em's on the other hand was wearing an emerald gown with slender spaghetti straps holding up the v-neck. Crossing over her body, the fitted mesh inlay lace covered her waist and hips. Around the skirt it featured a sensual slit to her upper thigh. The back was bare except for the crossing of the straps. Knowing very well why her dress had that slit. (Em was great at martial arts; she was a six-degree black belt. In fact she was better than me, I was a four year and Luna was a just a black belt. Luna and I barely used the arts.)

Noticing Draco and Danny's choices of tuxes were very elegant. Draco's was black like Harry's just that his vest and tie were gray. Danny's was like Draco's and Harry's, just that his vest and tie were pastel green, he matched Em's. The party started, music flowed and our training began. Dancing with Harry and talking with the illusion of the people we knew almost completely forgetting this wasn't real. Then out a sudden Death eaters attacked, it was time to fight.

Looking over the screaming illusions I saw Draco with Danny and Luna with Em. Harry had his eyes closed he was in his state along with everyone. Quickly closing my eyes and going into my state I felt my hair undo it's self in curls and my body was know running with adrenaline. It was wonderful; quickly grabbing my dagger I fought the back-to-back with Harry. I was fighting someone who was in my memory the person I wanted to kill. Bellatrix, she was right in front of me mocking the hell- okay I know not to lose my calm. Calling upon fire and air I created a fire ball sending it right at her. She dogged and using A.K quickly stabbing the dagger in to her neck and slicing it. We kept going using our elements our arts and anything. Once we were done none of us, were out of breath nor were we sweating. I guess we have gotten use to a lot of things. I remember the first day.

_Emily was standing in front of the room. We were all surprised we turn out to have a track field and an obstacle course. The first thing they were going to teach us was physical strength and tells us a few things. The whole lecture passed and it was time to run a lap. With the 'ready, set, go' we were all off and barely made it pass half or three-fourths down the track field. We were either on the floor trying to catch our breaths or faint. It was harsh; none of us were very ready for._

Emily and Jacob stopped in front of us, Emily had Kathy in her arms she was asleep.

"Congratulations, you guys did it!" Jacob said in such a happy voice.

"Yes you guys did now, follow me." Emily said as she handed me sleeping Kathy. We followed her in to the living room with a paper in her hand.

"Okay so guys have finally finished all your training, the rest of your training is in the outer world. Your next distension in Godric's Hallow, there you must find Lily and James' corpse and grave. When you get them I want you, Hermione, to turn time back for the corpses to the day they were killed, then Emmy I want you to freeze them solid. Harry I want you to use your power and consider them weightless and shrink them. Any questions?" Emily said while opening the paper. It was a map she showed us were we had to go and the map was so complicated, yet simple.

"Yes, Hermione" Jacob said

"Wouldn't be easy to just use our wands for Harry's part?"

"No, you can't do that. You mustn't use regular magic on something after you have used your powers. That would just make things horrible and just don't do it okay." Jacob answered because silent tears were making their way down Emily's cheeks. Everyone nodded; they were still trying to take the information in.

"You must leave by tomorrow" Jacob said

"What are you kicking us out?" Draco whispered. His face was white and he seemed shocked.

"No, but you must leave, Dumbledore is trying to trace you. He found out that you guys are missing."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so next chapter should be up by next week or the next!**

**B.D.A**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well it's been a long time, please don't kill me. I won't stop writing just life is a mess and all. This is un-betaed version so please comment. I'll try to update in a few but won't promise anything.

B.D.A

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, me/we still poor!

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

While packing everything Hermione said to, I cannot help but feel nervous, anxious, and somehow happy. Hermione told me that the bodies of my parents could be just bones, teeth and head hair. Then she started to explain the properties of the ceremony, and to say bluntly it was complicated. I lay on our bed.

I never thought I would actually have someone like Hermione that would love me for being well... me and not The-Boy-Who-Saved-His-Life-With-Luck. If someone last year would told me that during the summer Hermione and I would get together, run away and be parents to a technically 5-year-old daughter, while still trying save the world. I would have sent them straight to Madame Pomfrey. What really has me, worried is what going to happen when we step out of this safe apartment and we actually have to deal with the real dangers of the world. Where Kathy's birth mom and biological father were killed. Where blood is being spilled because of me and the mistakes of the others. Shaking those dark depressing thoughts away, I remember the very first night I told Hermione I loved her, which ironically was the day of our first fight.

_"Just because you're the chosen one doesn't mean that you'll be the only one able to fight."_

_"Yes, it does this is MY fight not yours. I'm the one his after not you, not Draco or anybody else in this world. This is my problem." I yelled, I knew it was harsh and I knew I hurt her, but it was the truth. I watched the tears roll down her cheeks as she turned around and ran to our room. I knew I was sleeping on the couch; I was as Dan said 'In the dog house.'_

_"Man that was cold, dude she's trying to help."Dan said behind me._

_"What do you want?" I said coldly._

_"I just making sure you don't hurt Maya, too much that she won't take you back. Man really Hermione is forgiving but she does have her limits." I didn't say anything so he continued " Did you know that Hermione and I had something years ago , and well I pushed her aside when I mostly needed her and she didn't forgive me until she was totally sure I wasn't interested in her anymore. All in all just think about what your life without Hermione would be like?"_

_And with that he left, I decided he was right me without Hermione was not possible. Ever since that faithful day in the Hogwarts express no, wait that was Ron. Wonder how they are doing? Ron probably feels left out only if the order finds out that were not really there. Anyways, I mean that faithful Halloween five years ago. _

_I decided to lie down on the couch when Em and Lu passed by the living room while throwing me some glares that made me shiver. I knew they heard our fight who didn't. Then as they opened the door I heard the most chilling cry that well always hunt me for the rest of my life, I heard Hermione , My Hermione or at least I hope so, sob, it chilled me to the bone. I couldn't stand it and so I ran past Luna and Emily, shut the door and stared. And there it on our bed was Hermione._

_Her eyes were red and her cheeks were red, even in that state she still was the most beautiful creature ever. Katy was staring at her from the crib, looking from me to her. Kathy's eyes begged me to do something, anything as long as it made her mommy stop crying. I couldn't move I felt as if the whole world was crashing against me. Lu and Em looked at me expectedly, they went to pick Kathy up. They closed the door after them the small 'click' making me remember._

"_Hermione" I started to speak._

"_Leave me alone, Harry. I wish not to speak to you." Hermione said her voice full of sadness and hurt. _

_Kneeling down in front of our bed watching Hermione hide her face from me behind the pillows._

"_Hermione, I'm… damn it. Why is this so hard?" I asked. She never moved deciding to speak again._

"_Hermione, I'm sorry, it's just that…."_

"_Just that what Harry. If you think I'm annoying and I shouldn't be here than… say something. Don't leave me in the dark, give me hope and then take it away from me." Her voice cracked at the end. Her words hurting me, did she really think that, I thought she was annoying? Didn't she know how much I love her? Her voice snapped me out of the trance. "Harry, it's okay if you don't love me, but just please tell me, don't let me be hopeful and dream, just tell me! That way I can work on get on with my life. And Kathy, well you can still be her dad." She turned away from me._

"_Hermione, Hermione… look at me." Grabbing her chin passively yet gently, looking into her eyes. I spoke __"__I don't remember a lot of stuff, or really understand it. Love is hard and I don't know how to deal with my feelings for you."_

"_What?"Hermione spoke in a low voice._

"_Hermione…" I started, "I-I love you" I whispered._

"_Really" She whispered back._

"_Yeah." And with that I kissed her, it was soft and passionate at the same time. I was trying to show her how much I loved her. _

"Harry, love can you pass me, my dress that's on the bed table."

"Huh, oh you mean the blue one."

"Yeah." Giving it to her, I kissed her lightly. She opened her eyes and asked "What was that for?"

"No, reason. I have I told you I love you today."

"Nope, but you just did."

I smiled, and took the bags outside. In a few minutes hours we will be in the real world.


End file.
